soul eater: first day of school
by fandomsrules
Summary: The new girl at DWMA meets the teem. Black star, Tsubaki, maka, soul, kid, patty , and liz. She puts black star in his place and impresses every one with her amazing weapon skills. so you can bet she doesnt get along with black star ;).


Soul Eater: Day one at DWMA

By: anime lover 4 life

p.s, this is my first story so please don't judge comment below and don't sugar coat it I can take it.

It's my first day of school in death city and you and you won't believe how amazing this place is. Hi, I am Erin. And let's just say I am one scary weapon with a nice hairdo. Of course I am in my usual get, sort of a Goth and punk outfit. So I wear all black all the time. Mostly because of how I look. I have black eyes and black hair with such pale skin.

I started to run up the long long long long long long stair case leading up to the school. I heard two very funny sounding kids. They sounded like an old couple.

"Maka slow down were going to be the first people here that is so not cool" said the albino kid

"You think everything I do is uncool soul" said the girl with blond ponytails

As soon as they saw me I regretted not using some lightning to zoom up the stairs {you will see what I mean when you see what her weapon is}.

"Hey you your new here aren't you I didn't see you last year" said the albino kid as he smirked with these really sharp teeth

"Ye-yeah I am I am Erin nice to meet you" I said with a smile"

"Yeah I'm soul and this is Maka"

"Hey" said maka with this smile that forced me to have one to

"So what are you, weapon or meister" said both of them at the same time

"Oh yeah right I am a weapon but I don't have a meister and I don't really need one"  
"why is that" maka said with a carious look

"Well if I did I could destroy a town"

"So what kind of weapon are you"

"I'm a I'm a whip"

"Um how can that wipe out a whole village" said soul

"like this" I turned my right arm into a rainbow whip with crystals all around it I waved it around a bit and made a rain cloud above soul and made it rain.

"Hehe I forgot to say I'm a weather whip."

Soul and maka stared wide eyed as soul got soaked.

"hey maka you do you think she could wipe black stars butt or will she become more popular than him and he'll beat her" said soul

"I feel so bad for her if she dose"

"Hey guys um schools starting hehe" I said while zooming up the stairs into school like I was as fast as lightning.

My first class was with Doctor Stein who seemed to have a little problem with his head. I just thought that because he had a screw in his head. A real screw. I just couldn't stop staring at it.

I sat at the back wishing for this to end but thankfully the bell rang.

RING! RING! RING! RING!

So after a couple of classes I then ran to the lunch room to get my lunch before every one so I can go outside and eat for a few minutes of quite.

I walked around the school until I bumped into some kid with a really pretty girl. The guy had blue spikey hair and a star on his shoulder

"So I hear that you're the new magic weapon in this school" said the very weird kid with blue hair

"Um yeah I'm Erin" I said with a fake smile

"Well since your new let me give you a free autograph first so here" he said while writing his name on a piece of paper

"I don't want it thank you very much"

"What you think you're better than me"

I mumbled under my breath "isn't every one"  
"HEY I HEARD THAT, HOW DARE Y-YOU LITTLE"

"I'm so sorry about him he's just a little mad that your more popular then him hehe, oh yeah hi I'm Tsubaki and this is Black Star" the pretty girl said

"Meh well I will be leaving know nice to meet you guys"  
"Hey I'm not done with you" he said while grabbing my wrist

I shook it out and glared at him and made a tiny piece of hail fall on him. I and Tsubaki laughed at that and then I heard someone else. This time I knew who it was. It was Death the kid. If you want to come into this school you might as well look it up.

Black star smiled for an odd reason that I don't even know why.

He screamed "BLACK STAR YOUR COUNTED AS AN ADULT RIGHT"

"Yeah somewhat why picking another fight who is it this time."

"Um I guess me since I'm the only other person here"

Kid smiled and said "hello I'm death the kid and w-w-w-wait a s-second" he then grabbed my shoulders and looked at me intensely and stared at me. I kind of felt awkward.

He stepped away and said "I'm sorry it's just that I noticed you're perfectly symmetrical"

"Um um um um um um um" I looked dumb founded

"I'm so sorry about him, hi I'm Liz and this is patty"

"Can we just get this fight over with, it will be a piece of cake" said black star

"sure but you know you shouldn't under estimate your opponents"

"to prove I can beat you I will do it without my weapon

I said "ok" and zapped him with lightning and spun him around in a mini tornado and left him dizzy.

"have a nice day everyone" and after that I ran of smiling happy to kick but again.


End file.
